Insanity Falls
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have some fun and bound. This is not my best work I wrote it to get out of my writing slump. Be warned gore.


A young man awakes in a dark room tied to a chair. He has seen enough horror movies to know not to scream, that will only let his captor know he's awake and open for torture. He gazes around, he sees two beds but they look old a faded, he sees a bookshelf with only one book resting on the middle shelf, and a dimly glowing lantern, directly in front of him. He shakes his head nothing makes senses, he can't remember anything that would explain how he got to where he was, or who had brought him there. Closing his eyes, he attempts to reach back into the recesses of his mind to find the answers but all he can remember is, a girl. A girl with long auburn hair, large beautiful green eyes, in a sweater with a single eye on the chest, focusing harder the man remembers finding this girl behind the local bar, and thinking that she must have had too much to drink, then offering her a ride home, getting in the car, driving far out beyond the town limits, and stopping at a building with a discolored sign. The only word he could make out was 'mystery' then he noticed a figure standing in the shadows underneath an awning. The girl asked him to wait, when he agreed she let out a little squeal of happiness, gave him a peck on the cheek, jumped out of the car and ran up to the figure. At the time he felt pretty good about himself, he had done a good thing, helped a pretty girl and had gotten a small reward, he looked to see the girl and a boy coming towards his car then, nothing just a sudden blank in his memories.

The man tilts his head back, then jerks forward felling a burst of pain shoot down his spine and out to the tips of his fingers then another and another, it feels like tiny burning needles being shoved under his finger nails, into his arms and legs, and into his heart, he writhes and screams as tears run down his face wishing for death and release then, the pains stops. He breaths heavily and sniffs trying to stop the flow of tears, as he sniffs he starts to notice that he can't stop crying, he feels droplets fall onto his legs and shirt, then he looks down and screams. Blood falls from his and stains his paints and shirt; he can still see which only makes it worse. He looks around madly for the person that is doing this to him or for a way to stop the deluge of blood, as his eyes pass the book shelf he notices that the book is gone and that something is hovering four feet above the ground, glowing a turquoise blue. He directs he attention to the glowing object "what are you?" he yells and gets no response "what do you want from me? What have I done to you?" "Nothing. You are nothing special and as for what we want from you… we want to see you in pain before you die that's all" an up beat female voice answer "don't worry we don't have long attention spans we just like to see you in pain just long enough so that you wish you where dead then we get tired, kill, and move on to another" says an adolescent male voice. Out from the dark of the room glides the girl and the boy that he had seen with her just before he blacked out, in one hand the boy is holding an ancient book with a gold hand and a number three on the cover, the other hand pointed towards the man glows with blue energy. The girl with the long auburn hair is holding the boys crocked arm with a sadistic smile curled around her lips "Do it now, make his heart explode, no make his whole body explode, no make his head implode, no…" the boy leans his head against the girl's neck and chuckles "claim down Mabel, and just watch. You know I always do something that you enjoy". The girl named Mabel looks at the boy with loving, if not evil, eyes and nods "ok, Dip do your thing". The boy turns to the man and raises his arm, the man's eyes stop bleeding but just as soon the blood flow stops he starts to feel a burning sensation, in the center of his body. Soon he starts to cry out in pure agony as the burning spreads through out his whole body, then before he can cry for help, he bursts into flames. For the first couple of minutes he can feel the every flame lick across his skin, every internal organ fry then burst, for the first couple of minutes he can feel complete, total, and pure pain, then he is gone. Mabel watches as the body slowly burns down to nothing "your best work yet" she says "wait until the next on" Dipper answers. Mabel walks over to the burning pile of ash reaches into the flame and pulls out a necklace then walks back to Dipper "a souvenir". Dipper looks down at her burned and bloody hand then puts his glowing hand on hers after a minute wraps his arm around her waist "you should stop doing things like that, I wont always be here to make you better" he warns quietly "the day you leave this world is the day I leave this world" she responds holding him tightly.


End file.
